


And I Think The Dress Looks Nice On You

by amathela



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-18
Updated: 2008-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You look like a doily."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Think The Dress Looks Nice On You

"You look like a doily."

"Josh!" She spins around quickly, trying in vain to cover herself up; Josh leans in the doorway, apparently oblivious to her distress. "You're not supposed to see me like this."

"Like a doily?" he asks, and she fixes him with a glare.

"In -" She gestures down at the dress. "This."

"Why not?"

"It's bad luck."

"To see you in a dress?"

"To see me in a wedding dress."

"Well, then, maybe we should get you out of it."

"Josh!" But he's already moving forward, intent, and she closes her eyes.

This definitely isn't the dress.


End file.
